The present invention relates generally to a receptacle assembly, and more particularly to a right angle receptacle assembly adapted for connection with a printed circuit board or the like.
It is common in the prior art to connect various types of receptacle assemblies such as audio receptacles and the like to a base such as a printed circuit board. When this is done, a plurality of electrical contacts extend from the receptacle through the printed circuit board where they are connected with leads on the printed circuit board by means such as soldering. Many of these receptacle assemblies which are adapted for direct connection to printed circuit boards are what are referred to in the prior art as straight backed receptacles. These receptacles provide plug access in a direction generally perpendicular to the plane of the printed circuit board. Thus, the plug is inserted into and withdrawn from the mounted receptacle in a direction generally perpendicular to the printed circuit board.
Another general type of receptacle assembly which is mounted directly to printed circuit boards and the like is referred to as a right angle receptacle assembly. In a right angle receptacle, the plug element is inserted into and withdrawn from the receptacle in a direction generally parallel to the surface of the printed circuit board. Because of this construction, torsional forces are exerted on the receptacle whenever a plug is inserted or withdrawn. In most prior art right angle receptacles, these torsional forces are transferred directly to the electrical contacts or lugs which are retained by soldering with respect to the printed circuit board. Over the course of extended use, stresses are built up in the soldered joint retaining the contact lug to the printed circuit board. This increases the chance that the soldered joint will break away from the printed circuit board and cause an inadvertent malfunction of the receptacle such as an intermittent electrical connection.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a right angle receptacle of the type adapted for connection with a printed circuit board or the like which minimizes or eliminates stress on the soldered contact joint resulting from insertion and withdrawal of the plug with respect to the receptacle.